creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Dionaea House/@comment-35457723-20190206055032
Just wanted to string together the pieces of information for anyone still confused, especially since some of the links no longer work (so I have no idea what the AIM messages were), and further links may go inactive as time goes on as well. The basic premise is this "house" is an entity that takes the shape of a house, and is able to exist in some other dimension outside of our own. It's unclear whether or not the house is able to make multiple copies of itself, or whether multiple houses identical to it have been constructed. Regardless, once you are taken into the house, it will do 1 of 2 things. Digest you (basically you are devoured and only your bones remain), or control you (mind control). Now the house wants a steady supply of occupants, but also is protective of it's identity. The ones it uses as mind control, it uses to keep its identity a secret (so people who have been able to escape it's clutches or are close to discovering it's dark secret). The way it does devour individuals appears to be through a special room. This room smells like baked goods apprently, and is very hot (sounds like an incubator). As for a quick summary of the plot: There are a few key characters: Mark and his wife Jennifer, Eric and his wife Connie, Andrew, Danielle Stephens, Loreen, and the 2 couple who got shot by Andrew. Basically, Andrew spends a few days in this "House" and the house takes over his mind. Andrew then goes across the country staying at this house each time doing whatever the house wants him to do. Previously, there was a couple that lived in the house, but I guess they found out what was going on, and booked it. I'm sure they understood the house had people chasing them trying to kill them, so they were constantly on the move. Andrew was moving along with them, chasing them. He finally caught up to them, and shot them both and killed himself. Thus, no loose ends. Now Mark wants to find out what is going on, and is hooked by this letter sent to him from Idaho about this incident. This is implied to be the "houses" doing trying to hook people him. Long story short, Mark finds the "house", walks in, and the house eats him. Eric meanwhile is being stalked by another person, probably because he knows too much about the "house". Eric decides to follow the person and discoveres they also live in the "house" (these "houses" are all different locations, but look identical). He decides to confront the person within the house, and is never heard of again (assumed to be eaten). Connie decides to foolow in Erics footsteps, and finds Loreen, who was once a resident of the "house", but after discovering it's secrets, is now on the run. She has already killed on the "houses" accomplices who tried to kill her. Forgot to mention Danielles role. Basically a babysitter for the "home", is assumed to have been devoured by the "home" as well. That's where the story ends from all the currently active/available links. I don't know if it was designed to end like this, but if it is, the idea is it's a never ending loop. The house eats, takes control, gets more people to eat. Rinse and repeat.